What's your name?
by Seventeenforeverxoxo
Summary: oneshot based on the song what's your name by Jesse McCartney. Troyella. COMPLETE


**A/N: I do not own any of the characters except the ones I have created.**

_**What's your name?**_

Troy was standing at his locker when a girl went flying past him.

"Whoa! Who was that?" Troy asked Chad as the brunette rushed past him and almost crashed into a lab technician carrying a tray full of beakers before running down a hallway and disappearing out of sight.

Chad rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut.

"I dunno. New Girl. Started a couple of months ago. She's friends with Taylor."

"Hang on." Troy said as they walked towards homeroom. "She's friend's with _your_ girlfriend and you don't even know what her name is?"

Chad turned around and rolled his eyes at Troy.

"Dude! Sometimes I forget who Taylor is."

Just then they heard a noise from behind them and turned around to see Taylor standing there. Taylor shot Chad a look before storming off in the opposite direction. Troy watched as his best friend chased after his girlfriend and tried his best not to laugh. Chad always knew how to say the wrong thing and it amazed Troy how he and Taylor had managed to stay together for so long.

He was still thinking about it when he crashed into someone and sent their books flying.

"I am so sorry." Troy apologised as he started picking up the books that had fallen on the floor. Just as he reached out for the algebra book lying on the floor, the person he bumped into reached out for the same book. Their hands touched Troy felt a spark as he looked up to see a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. As he stood up and handed her back her books he realised it was the girl who had rushed past him a couple of minutes ago.

"Sorry I bumped into you." He mumbled and she smiled at him sweetly.

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention anyway."

Troy stood there staring at her in awe before the bell rang and she went to move away. Troy moved in the same direction, then realising his mistake, moved out of her way for her to pass but she did the same.

She laughed.

"Maybe I should go this way." She said as she pointed to her left and Troy nodded. She smiled at him before walking away and Troy spun around to watch her leave.

"I'm Troy by the way." He shouted as she turned back around to look at him.

She smiled at him again and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Nice to meet you Troy." She said before turning and walking away. It was only after she was out of sight he realised he never asked her her name.

* * *

The rest of the day all Troy could think about was the girl he had bumped into in the hallway. He couldn't believe that she had been here for almost two months and he'd never noticed her! That was strange enough but the thing that got him the most was that no one know her name. Oh everybody knew of her. Straight A student, co president of the Scholastic decathlon team and generally an all around nice person but not one person could tell him her name and it was starting to get annoying.

* * *

He sighed as he walked out of the gym after practice and heard someone laughing. He looked up to see her standing there with a group of her friends. Her head was thrown back and her face was full of energy and life as she laughed; Troy couldn't help but look and smile at how beautiful she was. He was about to go up and talk to her when he heard Chad call out his name.

"Hey Chad not now I've got to go do something." He said as he turned back to the girl only to find that she was gone. He sighed.

"Doesn't matter. What did you want?"

Chad gave him a funny look before shaking his head and grinning at Troy manically.

"You,me and the rest of the team are going to a concert on Saturday."

"No! That's only two days away! There's no way I'm gonna find a date by then and I am _NOT_ going on my own."

Chad clapped him on the shoulder and continued grinning at him madly.

"Don't worry about it. Tay said she'd bring some of her friends with her. Kinda like a group blind date thing."

Troy laughed as he realised what this was for.

"Taylor's making you go isn't she and as punishment for this morning she's making you find dates for her friends!"

The smile was suddenly wiped off Chad's face and Troy smirked at him.

"Maybe." Chad huffed before breaking into another grin. "But I heard that she'll be bringing that friend of hers that you like with her."

Troy suddenly stopped smirking.

"I'll be there."

* * *

For the next two days everywhere he went he would see her. Outside the coffee shop, in the park even at the video store but when ever he went to talk to her she was gone. If that wasn't bad enough he still couldn't find out who she was. Every time he asked someone he would get a different story, a different identity and it was driving him crazy!

"Dude are you ready or what?"

Troy was snapped out of his thoughts when Chad pulled up outside Troy's house and yelled out of his car window.

"Er yeah sure." Troy mumbled as he grabbed his keys and slammed the door shut. He groaned as he climbed into the back of the car and found one of his team mates and best friends Jason Cross making out with Troy's "little sister" Kelsi.

"Whoa guys! Don't need to see that." He said as they pulled away from each other.

"Sorry." Jason mumbled as Kelsi started blushing.

Troy sighed and leaned back into the seat. "Why did I say I would go to this concert again?"

"Because that girl you've been crushing on is going to be there." Chad yelled over his shoulder and Jason and Zeke began making kissing noises while Kelsi smiled sweetly.

Troy went bright red.

"Chad." He hissed. "I only told you not everybody else."

"Sorry" Chad mumbled as the rest Zeke and Jason continued making kissing noises.

Troy rolled his eyes and secretly smiled to himself.

Maybe this concert wouldn't be too bad afterall.

* * *

"I thought you said she'd be here!" Troy hissed at Chad over the music.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU SAID SHE WOULD BE HERE!" Troy yelled and Chad shrugged.

"SORRY DUDE." He said before rushing off to find Taylor.

Troy groaned. He was so sure that tonight would be the night. Suddenly he heard her laugh and turned around to see her standing with a group of her friends. Troy was making his way towards her when the music stopped the lights went out. When the came back on she was gone.

"THIS IS BULLSHI--"

The band came back on for a final song and the rest of Troy's sentence was drowned out by the crowd.

* * *

On Monday, after spending the rest of the weekend sulking in his room, Troy walked into East High determined to find out who she was. Troy ran up the halls of East High until he found Chad and Taylor. They were making out against Taylor's locker so he coughed in an attempt to break them up. When that didn't work he pulled them apart.

"Troy Dude! Not Cool." Chad groaned as he was pulled away from Taylor. Troy shot him a look that told him to back off and Chad walked away, his hands up in the air, before Troy turned to Taylor.

"Tay the girl who's co president of the scholastic team with you? Long curly dark hair, amazing chocolate eyes and a killer laugh. Where's her locker?"

Taylor looked at him confused before ripping out a page out of her notebook, writing a something down and handing it to him.

He smiled. "Thanks Tay."

"Troy what are you going to do?" She asked nervously.

He smiled at her again.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

* * *

As Troy reached the locker Taylor had written down he looked up and saw her standing there. She was standing on her own sorting out her books when she suddenly stopped and looked around. Troy ran around the corner before she could see him and sighed with relief when she went back to what she was doing. All the confidence he had had a couple of minutes ago had disappeared and now he was scared senseless. He had been going over and over this plan for all night but now he wasn't sure. Troy looked up and saw that she was about to leave. He knew that if he was ever to do it he would have to do it now so he took a deep breath and hoped to God that this worked out.

**(A/N:Soz I'm not gonna write out the whole sing coz it'll take forever so I'm only gonna use the bits I need)**

_**I turn around you're there again**_

_**And suddenly you're gone**_

_**I want to get to know you **_

_**But I don't know who you are**_

As Troy began to sing people turned to look at him with shock, some even started giggling but the girl just looked at him with amusement. Troy grinned and started walking up to her.

_**You're the kind of girl **_

_**Who makes me start to lose my mind**_

_**I wanna get together but you're**_

_**Oh so hard to find**_

_**I see you at the Starbucks **_

_**As you're walking out the door**_

Troy saw the look in her eyes and knew that she had seen him that day at the coffee shop. So she had remembered him!

_**I see you at the concert **_

_**Then the lights go dark**_

_**There's something I got to find out **_

_**If I ever get the chance**_

_**There's only three words I wanna ask**_

By this time almost the whole school including some of the teachers had found out about Troy's new found singing talents and were staring on wide eyed, waiting to see what he would do next.

_**What's your name**_

_**What's your name**_

_**Oh I really wanna know**_

_**You got me going crazy**_

_**And I want you more and more**_

_**Oh hey this could be something real**_

_**I gotta let you know the way I feel **_

_**What's your name**_

_**What's your name**_

She was about to answer when the bell went and the students started groaning. They wanted to see what would happen. As people started filing into their classrooms the girl turned to leave but Troy caught her hand and spun her towards him before she could go anywhere.

**Oh oh yeah no no no**

**Oh**

**Now wait up**

_**Oh no, don't go away now**_

_**Too late**_

_**I missed your name girl**_

The girl laughed and shook her head as Troy began dancing through the now empty hallways of East High as she tried to walk toward her homeroom. She reached her homeroom door but before she could open it he grabbed her again and pulled her close to him as they began dancing in the middle of the hallway.

_**What's your name**_

_**What's your name girl**_

He suddenly stopped dancing and pulled away. He looked at her nervously as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Troy Bolton."

She stared at him for a minute before laughing playfully and smiling at him.

"Gabriella Montez."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I was planning on creating a sort of series of connected oneshots based on my favourite songs that follow Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang through high school and maybe further but I'm not sure. Please review they really help and if you have any ideas or songs I could really use your input. Thanks for reading, you're all amazing!!!!!!!**

**BTW: to anyone who is reading my other story "SFMM: Taking the Good and the Bad" I am so sorry for not updating for over a month but I'm working on it at the moment so hopefully I should have updated at least once before x-mas.**

**The song used for this story was "What's your name?" by Jesse McCartney from the album Beautiful Soul. It's an amazing album. I love it!!!!**


End file.
